


nasir wearing agron's coat

by emptypalm



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypalm/pseuds/emptypalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron finds himself most distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nasir wearing agron's coat

"You... wear my coat."  
  
Frankly, Agron was surprised that he managed to muster up such a relatively normal sentence considering how his brain felt at the moment. He had been looking for his sleeveless coat for a half an hour, having just roused from a brief rest after cutting wood for the better part of the morning. The late afternoon sun fell harsh on his shoulders, wanting the protection but instead finding _Nasir_ , sparring in his coat that was a foot too long for him but still looked sinfully delicious.  
  
Nasir paused at the statement, turning around to look at Agron with a curious expression. It soon split into a grin, that normal look of pleasure whenever they saw each other, coming to greet the man with a warm kiss and a hug. "I do," Nasir agreed, looking down to himself with a short laugh. "I fear it ill-fitted, though."  
  
Words were still difficult for Agron for some reason. There was just such a _fire_ in him at the sight of Nasir in his clothing. Agron could admit that he was the possessive type--he loved the knowledge that Nasir freely gave himself to him and took advantage to claim what was his. Nasir was, too, in his own right, leaving scratches and bites along Agron's body that Agron wore as badges of honor. But _this_ , this was something that Agron couldn't explain.  
  
His silence must have caused concern, because Nasir was shrugging the coat off and _no_ , not good. "Apologies if you wanted to wear--"  
  
" _No_ ," Agron managed to choke out, hoarse to his own ears.   
  
There was surprise across Nasir's face, flitting quickly before a smirk was there. A quick nod was Agron's answer, something deep in Nasir's eyes that frightened him but excited him all the same. The sun along his shoulders was long since forgotten in favor of watching Nasir turn, swinging his sword in his hand and continuing to spar.   
  
Agron needed a cold bath.  
  
They were busy men, and sometimes there were just not enough hours in the day. Agron had taken to teaching some common tongue to the Germans, further erasing the wall between them that had begun to crumble with the death of Sedullus. Oenomaus needed his help training them with sword, as well, to serve as translator and, at times, mediator. Nasir was constantly flitting between tasks, forever useful at whatever he decided to do. Agron swore he was helping with the roof one moment and then carrying rubble from the tunnel the next, never still. Dinner was a time to come together, though, for the two of them to steal away into a corner of the courtyard and enjoy a quiet meal together.  
  
"Drink," Nasir greeted with two cups, one raised for Agron to take. The gesture was received with a brief kiss, taking a sip afterward while his eyes continued to trial along Nasir's form. His coat only made him seem smaller, thinner, all while displaying the strength in his arms and Agron couldn't get enough.  
  
"Your gaze is most keenly felt," Nasir said as he sat beside Agron, breaking the man from his thoughts with a guilty sort of smile.  
  
"Apologies," Agron murmured, taking another sip of water to wet his suddenly dry throat. "I find myself most distracted."  
  
Nasir's smile was something in itself, flashed too quickly for Agron to read when he was very pointedly trying to not look at the man. He didn't trust himself. "So I have noticed," Nasir said after a few minutes, though, slicing some meat off of the bone in his hand and chewing thoughtfully. "And am I the source of the such distraction?"  
  
Agron accepted some meat when offered, using the excuse of chewing to mull over his thoughts. "I have never known such distraction before you," he finally responded after he had swallowed, chasing the food with some water. His attempt to avoid Nasir's gaze failed spectacularly, drawn into those brown eyes that were currently sparked with mischief and something else that made Agron nervous and excited all in one.  
  
The kiss between them was soft and quick, Nasir leaning over to press their lips together and skirting away before Agron could get a hand on him. They were still in public, after all, and Agron's kin were more than happy to celebrate any small semblance of affection between the two of them. They had taken to Nasir almost as quickly to Agron himself, something that warmed the heart.   
  
"Mira approaches," Nasir offered in ways of an explanation, looking down to his lap as he licked at his lips.  
  
True to his words, Mira was there only seconds later, a knowing smile on her lips. "Spartacus would have words," she informed Agron, smiling warmly to Nasir. "It should take but only a moment."  
  
Loaded words, something that both of them knew. Nasir cleared his throat with a nervous smile as Agron laughed, rubbing at his eyes. "Gratitude, Mira. I will join him shortly."  
  
A nod was all they received before she was turning away, pausing by the fire to chat with Naevia and Crixus and leaving them alone once more. When Agron looked to Nasir, the blush had not yet faded from his cheeks, still warm when Agron reached a hand out to brush his knuckles against them.   
  
Nasir's hand covered his own, lips dabbling kisses over scarred knuckles. "See to Spartacus, and then retire to our room," he said, voice quiet but Agron knew it was an order from how quickly it went to his cock. He nodded almost dumbly as he stood, not even embarrassed by the eagerness in his motions. He was getting used to his desire to please, to be close to Nasir and held close in return.  
  
Another kiss, this one a little deeper, Nasir's fingertips pressed against his jaw and his eyes close. No longer than a few seconds, though, both of them looking around only to see Lupo cheering from across the fire. "Go," Nasir said through a laugh, using those fingertips against his jaw to push his face away playfully. "And join me when you are finished."  
  
Words with Spartacus ended up as words with Crixus, Oenomaus, and Spartacus, a try on his patience even without his mind elsewhere. His distraction inevitably ended in shortness and barely there responses, taking to agreeing with Spartacus when prompted and little else. Eventually, he was dismissed by an irritated Oenomaus, threatened to have head parted from neck should he not find his mind by the morning. It wasn't unkind, not necessarily. Perhaps a bit understanding, though none of the men would admit to it.  
  
They had all known the feeling of a fresh relationship.  
  
When dismissed, Agron sought his mind within the darker corners of the temple. They had taken a room together, more privacy than their little nook originally afforded. They were men of little possession--a table, chair, and bed all that was necessary, something clothing and weapons strewn around. When Agron pushed the woven mats aside, he was greeted with Nasir's clothed back, the man leaning over the table as he lit the few candles there. Agron followed the trail of smoke up to the ceiling, stepping into the room and making sure to replace the mats carefully to give them privacy.  
  
Privacy well needed, considering when Nasir turned around it was revealed that he was _only_ wearing Agron's coat.  
  
Mind went blank, taking in the long line of Nasir's body with eager eyes. They had lain together every since Nasir's wound had been cleared by the medicus, and yet there was still something that jumped at the pit of his stomach at the sight of his lover's body. That Nasir _gave_ himself to Agron, trusted him and loved him, was still a very new thing. They were like boys around each other, giddy and lovestruck but _happy_.  
  
"Your subligaria," Nasir said, tilting his head up with his eyes resting intently on Agron's crotch while he moved to sit on the table. "Remove it."  
  
Another order, one that he found went straight to his cock. It was an order he had heard before, during his days at the ludus, and yet it held none of the same implications. There was nothing but love in Nasir's eyes, softness in his face and kindness in his heart. Because of that, leather straps and weapons were removed, thrown to the ground carelessly. They could be picked up later--now, all Agron could focus on was the spread of Nasir's legs, cock already hard and glistening as if he had been touching himself while waiting for Agron. Strong thighs and arms framed by the coat, his breathing deliberately deep, it was no wonder why Agron was half hard when he came to stand before his lover completely naked.  
  
The nervousness was back when Nasir surveyed him, the gleam in his eye predatory and appreciative. A crooked finger had Agron moving closer and closer, until he could stand between Nasir's splayed legs. The hand Nasir laid against his stomach had him drawing a quick breath, that same hand trailing up over his chest to curl around his neck and drag him down for a kiss. A kiss that Agron was more than ready for, leaning forward with the intent to devour Nasir whole. Agron's hands slipped under the coat, gripping onto Nasir's hips to tug them flush against his own. The contact was rewarded with a moan, a little breathless noise from Nasir as he let his head drop back. Fingers went through Agron's hair, nails against his scalp, while he set about kissing over the curve of Nasir's neck. His hair was down, _completely_ down for once, and Agron's hands found great pleasure in pushing through the silky locks to bare more of that lovely neck.  
  
He felt Nasir swallow against his lips, prepping for words. "I would have my cock inside you tonight," he breathed out, hands on either side of Agron's neck to drag him up for another kiss. It barely contained Agron's moan, nodding his head quickly in agreement even as Nasir continued, "And I will wear your coat."  
  
"Yes," Agron agreed, verbally this time, taking Nasir's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling briefly on it. "Yes, yes."  
  
Hands against his shoulder kept him away from the beautiful body before him, Nasir licking his lips and watching him with one of those grins. "I know it stands the reasons for your wandering mind," Nasir explained, hands sliding down over Agron's chest, nails against skin. Agron's stomach jumped at the touch, arching his hips forward as the man hands cupped his erection gently. "I would have it so that you can never set eyes upon this coat again without the thought of me inside you, filling you, fucking you to exhaustion."  
  
Nasir's hand on Agron's cock lead him the short trip to their bed, falling into the swaddle of blankets with a laugh. The laugh was smothered by Agron's lips, hungry and desperate at Nasir's plan. One that he agreed with completely, although he already doubted that there was any way he could see Nasir in his coat without an uncomfortable experience regardless. But he wasn't one to complain. Not with Nasir's hands skirting up his chest again, over his shoulders and down his back in order to grip his cheeks and spread him wide.  
  
"Fetch the bowl of oil," Nasir murmured into the kiss, arching his hips up to run his cock teasingly against Agron's stomach with the order. "I fear coming to completion before entering you."  
  
Agron was but an animal, following the whims of his master. It was uncomfortable at first, the power Nasir held over him. The want to please, to do anything to receive a certain smile or look. But Nasir took care, cared _for_ him in such a way that the comparison could not even be drawn between his enslavement in the ludus and the spell that the Syrian held over him.  
  
The bowl was brought back to the bed, Nasir sitting up against and leaning himself against the wall as he took it. "Across my lap, lay on your stomach."  
  
It was an awkward dance for a moment. Agron was far larger than Nasir--a problem on nights when it was Agron vulnerable and open. Nasir receiving was just easier, and quicker, during the times when lusts of the flesh needed to be sated. They had time tonight, though, and Agron's body trusted Nasir implicitly. There was a time when he would tighten as Nasir brushed a dry finger over his hole, but now he welcomed it, arching his hips up as he settled across Nasir's lap comfortably.  
  
"Have the gods ever seen such a man?" Nasir murmured, hands stroking over Agron's back in a soothing manner. The other hand held the bowl of oil, pouring a generous amount to gather in the dimples of Agron's lower back.  
  
Agron crossed his arms and rested his head there, managing to refrain from arching his back, lest he spill the oil. "You flatter when I am already spread open for you," Agron mumbled into his forearm, his entire body focusing on the fingers that trailed through the oil on his lower back. The massage was unexpected but quite welcomed, Agron stretching out under the ministrations of his lover.  
  
Eventually, the oil was pushed lower and lower. Two hands massaged at Agron's cheeks, taking the generous mounds and parting them for the oil to slip between. It was always the strangest feeling, Nasir's fingers gentle against his hole, pushing in just slightly and skirting away to tease more. Down over his heavy balls to roll and stroke, up to the small of his back and then a well-placed finger against his asshole once more. Over and over again, until Nasir managed to work one finger up inside of him without Agron even noticing.  
  
"You are already exhausted," Nasir pointed out, rousing Agron enough to lift his head and look over his shoulder blearily.  
  
There was no point in denying the fact--he had neither the energy nor the will to lie when Nasir was so close. "I am," he agreed instead, licking his lips to wet them. "Your touch soothes weary body greatly."  
  
The finger was moving, slowly at first, just enough that Agron could feel it if he focused or tightened around it. "Your trust ignites passion," Nasir replied, voice warm as a second finger teased at Agron's hole. Just the tip to join the other, removed before Agron's body caught up and thought to tighten. It was a reflex, despite how relaxed Agron was, how much he did trust Nasir with his body.  
  
Two fingers started a slow rhythm, one that kept Agron acutely aware of all of Nasir's movements even as his body relaxed. The hand at the small of his back kept up a steady massage, stroking over the line of his spine, fingertips against hard muscle. It wasn't long before Agron was arching into the touch, pushing himself back in order to get more of Nasir's clever fingers. Agron knew that this preparation was a special reprieve. It was amazing how quickly they could go from lust to love, evident by the way Nasir's fingers began moving faster, deeper. Agron arched his back, knees rising up onto the bed just to spread himself wider. He was ready, something they both knew. It was time to resume with the haste they had started with, with the dirty promises Nasir had whispered to him beforehand.   
  
"Remain on hands and knees," Nasir murmured into the curve of Agron's shoulder, sliding out from under him with a firm slap to his ass. The coat still hung from one shoulder, the other having falling to the crook of Nasir's elbow only to be pushed up once more. The bowl was revisited, more oil to coat Nasir's cock before he joined Agron on the bed. Agron moved towards his heat as soon as he felt it, the feeling of the coat brushing against the backs of his thighs when he pressed back against Nasir.   
  
Lips found the back of his shoulder at the same time as Nasir's cock pressed against his hole. "Push back onto me," Nasir murmured quietly, hands sliding up Agron's sides in a soothing manner. Agron was quick to comply, too quick, pushing against Nasir and taking him into his body right to the hilt in a smooth motion.  
  
Twin groans filled the air, Agron pressing his forehead against his forearm while his body scrambled to adjust. There was nothing like this feeling, pressed close, Nasir deep inside of him and trying to catch his breath against Agron's back. It was a closeness that he craved, a comfort he thought impossible in a world so full of shit and piss. "You may move," he murmured, spreading his knees a little further to line them up. It was always awkward at first, Nasir too short unless Agron pressed down and arched. But as soon as they were aligned, that very first push that robbed Agron of breath, there was nothing that would stop them.  
  
"So tight," Nasir praised, lips training down his spine. "So beautiful, baring all to me. I cherish it."  
  
Agron's laugh was breathless. "Save tender sentiments, fuck me like a _man_."  
  
Nasir's hiss was soft, the only warning Agron received before he did as asked. A slam of skin against skin, a resounding snapped echoing through their room with Agron's grunt. The hands on his hips would leave scratches--Nasir never took care with nails while they fucked--and Agron _hoped_ they would. He hoped to be discomforted tomorrow, awkwardly sore like Nasir was sometimes after they fucked. He would wear no coat to hide the marks on his body. The scratches, the sucking kisses Nasir was placing to his shoulders, they would be badges of love and trust.  
  
Agron found himself pushing back as best as he could, legs spread so wide he was almost laying down on their bed. Nasir covered his back, the coat on either side of them, soft and well-worn against his sensitive skin. Nasir's purpose was well achieved--there was no way he would ever see his lover in his coat without thinking of moments like this, pressed deep inside of him and panting against his ear. A hand fell to Agron's stomach, causing the muscles to twitch as it slid up to his chest. Pressure against it had him sitting up, rising onto his knees. Nasir shuffled a bit, kneeling on their bed with his thighs pressed together to give something for Agron to find purchase on, sitting in his lap and controlling the pace. It was harder to move, barely there rolls of his hips keeping Nasir inside of him, but Agron enjoyed the closeness. Nasir's arms were strong around his waist, the hand slick with oil wrapping around his cock and starting to milk him at slow, tempered pace. Kisses along his sweaty back, the feeling of Nasir's panted breath against his skin, it was a special reprieve from lust to find love.  
  
The reprieve found its end at the same time Agron found himself on his back, legs spread wide by Nasir's hands. "I would see your face as you cum," he offered in ways of an explanation, quirking his lips in one of those smiles that Agron adored so much.  
  
The pace began, hard and deep, Nasir clearly finished with all the toying around. Agron could barely breath, back arching for _more_ as Nasir slammed into him with all the power Agron knew him capable of. And he was glad for the position switch. It allowed him to see Nasir's face--hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, strong brows pulled in concentration with his lip between his teeth. His body was framed by the dark material of the coat, chest shining with sweat and muscles flexing with every thrust. He hooked Agron's legs over his shoulder to free his hands, one going to Agron's cock to begin jerking him off roughly and the other rested on his thigh to keep him close. A kiss to his inner thigh was more sexy than tender, prompting Agron to spread his legs a little wider.  
  
"You are mine," Nasir said, eyes suddenly open and boring down into Agron. It was a phrase Agron was fond of, letting slip during moments like this. Being on the receiving end, it was easy to understand the frenzy it seemed to work Nasir up into. "This body, this heart-- _mine_."  
  
Agron was barely there as he came, head pushed back into the bed with a guttural moan. It started from his stomach and up to his chest, catching in his throat as his body trembled and clenched around Nasir. He was so removed from his body, mind blank, only able to feel the pulse of Nasir inside of him with his own release and the hand milking every last drop from his cock. A truly successful orgasm that pulled all of the energy he might have had from his body, leaving him lax and satisfied. He barely roused at Nasir's kisses--first to his lips, trailed over his shoulder and down his chest. The tongue against his stomach had him twitching, fingers longing to bury themselves in the silky hair splayed across his skin but unable to make his body cooperate.   
  
"I have ruined you," Nasir remarked through what sounded like a laugh, Agron just barely catching the grin that curled his lips. The coat was removed and thrown aside, Nasir taking favor in curling up against Agron's side for the warmth.  
  
The hand on his jaw pulled him into a kiss, the taste of his seed in Nasir's mouth still oddly arousing. He finally managed to work an arm around his lover, holding him to his chest before sighing out against Nasir's lips. "Well done, well done."  
  
Nasir laughed, leaning up just enough to drag a blanket over their cooling bodies. "Is my prize your coat?"  
  
Agron couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed by how quickly he nodded. "I would have you wear it at all times," he said, lifting a hand to cup Nasir's jaw and brush his thumb against his lips tenderly. "And think of me, close to your side."  
  
Nasir's kiss was soft, just a purse of lips. "I would have you by my side in the flesh, not a lesser token of the man I love."  
  
They were deep words, ones that they both knew were impossible to promise. With the release of Glaber's bitch, they welcomed the Romans to attack them. It was what Agron had wished for all along, and part of him still did. He was tired of hiding like a scared babe, tired of the constant threat above their head. But he could not bring himself to wish for it during moments like this. Each fight could be their last, one or the other, death felt more keenly by the one left behind.  
  
"As would I," Agron answered instead, kissing each of Nasir's eyelids before settling down. "As would I."


End file.
